rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Rejected Heavy Hitters
Sitemap Rejected Heavy Hitters --- --- --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . Imagine a bunch of these coming at you. Rolling bomb? ---- . . . . . . . . . There really should have been a proper 'Boss Fight' with Fink (its a 'shooter game' after all). ---- . . . . . . . . . Think of the chase scenes which coulda made up more than half the game !!! Flying combat through 1900 apocalyptic wastelands and ruins !!! Unfortunately the Game Engine they chose did not do vehicles particularly well (they couldn't even do a decent Skyline system, as static as most of that would be). ---- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . We coulda had fantastic chase scene activities with things like this. IT Could ALSO double as a TIME MACHINE so that antagonists or some minion could CHASE Booker and Elizabeth through Tears into the Alternate Realities. ---- . . . . . . . . . Imagine this thing 'barreling down on you' in Columbia's streets (another Heavy Hitter they fumbled on). ---- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Another dropped Heavy Hitter - The Ferris Wheel of Death. This thing mighta been well capable of navigating all those stairs. Another Heavy Hitter - Suicide Flyer (didn't quite work out as it got stuck on stairs and all attempts to script it better failed miserably). Flying suicide bomb ??? Unfortunately Booker is already too much of a 'bullet-sponge' with all the people simultaneously blasting him with guns. SO did Ken Levine pose for this Asset too (it was mentioned that he did the voice for the Circus of Values spiel ...) This thing throws disgusting stuff at the player til they run away from it ?? OR is this the mocking getup for Unbelievers before the Columbia "Fair" Shooting Apostates Contest starts. "There is something sinister about clowns". '' Unfortunately they replaced him with that big Pigeon/Parakeet in a Gimp Suit. You don't expect her to walk, did you ?? Went through a few iterations when they were trying to come up with another 'Iconic' character. That ' Pigeon in a Gimp Suit ' seems the best they could manage. I think they mentioned putting a turret on that weird Pneumo T-Rex-armed weirdness in the DLC but not on Columbia's Skyline. Anyway - '''Rejected Heavy Hitter Concept #77 ' Many things were on the chalkboard, but Fink just never got to them ... Comstock knew that SOMETHING had to be done !!!! Another discarded 'Heavy Hitter' concept. It might have been used if they were a little more desperate at that point. (Apparently an idea recycled for "Ryan The Lion") Another rejected Heavy Hitter - looks like it has an option for a weapon mount of some kind. Remember : "That 'dog' spelled backwards is 'god'. Makes you think..." -- Diane Keaton in 'Sleeper'. Comstock always worried that some Tear he looked through might have him face to face with his worst nightmare. Thus all those strange "Heavy Hitters" which he thought would protect him. He Was Wrong. MechaDog ... Many of those "Heavy Hitters" really didn't live upto their name. REJECT!!! DISCONNECT!!! OOOOOHHH NOOOOOOOSSSSSS!!!!! An earlier attempt to have a 'Religion' component to the Columbia dystopia. Chase Scenes with these things would have been just stupid. Really bad singing (in 4 part harmony) by one of these could be extremely painful. Seriously this idea is no worse that that 'Boys of Silence thing they dreamed up while possibly being on drugs. They searched for some new iconic thing for the game. Its amazing that THIS lost out against a Giant Parakeet in a Gimpsuit. Comstock could have had his own personal guard : "The Prophet's Own", which you would have had to tangle with on that last huge Boss Fight. --- --- --- --- --- . . .